The Auxiliary Quincy
by Theta01
Summary: The story of an unlikely teen who accidentally gained the powers of a Quincy. (Lots of OCs but main characters will show up.)
1. An Unexpeted Incident

**Chapter 1 Updated**

On the streets of Karakura Town, during the late hours of the night, where not even a single car drove by, a lone adolescent casually walked along the sidewalk in the comfort of the silence, carrying a plastic filled with groceries from the local conveinience store.

Sent by his older sister, Renzo Takasu had gone to shops to buy the necessary food supplies for the week, which would of normally been purchased earlier if his "dear" sister hadn't forgotten that their fridge was currently empty. And being the sister that he knew, she abused her authority as the older sibling to make him run the errand.

"Tch. That Tomoni... Making me go out in this cold weather," Renzo complained under his breath.

A gentle, but icy wind blew by, kissing the skin of Renzo's exposed neck, sending shivers down his spine. He honestly didn't expect it to get this cold after a few minutes. It was a really good thing he wore his black fleece jacket instead of going out in just a plain white t-shirt. Otherwise, he wasn't sure he would have made it back alive.

"At least I don't have to worry about the ice-cream..." With his free hand, Renzo brushed the strands of his messy, raven hair out of his face.

As Renzo walked down the streets he felt another chill in the air, only this time it was different. This sensation was not ordinary, but by no means unfamiliar.

He knew that once again, the unmistakable presence of death had appeared behind him.

Renzo whipped around, and as he suspected, he saw a young slightly transparent girl behind him making a funny face.

"Boo!" said the girl with a giggle.

"Hey Harumi," Renzo chuckled as he greeted the ghost girl.

"Aw," complained Harumi with a pout. "I can never scare you."

"That's because I can feel you whenever you try to sneak up on me."

Harumi crossed her arms with a huff. "Hmph, no fun."

Renzo smiled, and began walking again with Harumi beside him.

"So, how was your day?" Harumi asked.

"Normal. Woke up, played video games afterwards did homework, played some more video games, went to the store against my will and now here I am."

"Well that's not very interesting," Harumi said with clear dissatisfaction.

"It's my everyday life. What do you expect, a soap opera?"

"No, but a little more drama would be nice. I mean I'm dead for God's sake at least give me something to get invested in."

Renzo couldn't help but laugh at this. In the realization he could see and talk to ghosts about three years ago, life had gotten bleak. He started to spend a lot of his free time trying to help the spirits pass on, and the tasks to do so ranged from just talking to them to going on tasks to fix whatever the person regretted, so long as it didn't require him leaving town.

Unfortunately, there were times when it got really depressing. A prime example was when spirits of deceased children would beg Renzo to play with them to, not just cure their boredom, but their loneliness as well. With everything he tried to do, sometimes he just figured he should give up on his little quest, but every now and then he would meet a spirit like Harumi who accepted being dead and only found Renzo as someone to talk to and be friends with.

As Renzo reached an intersection he turned and faced Harumi with a sad smile.

"I hope I don't see you soon."

Harumi smiled knowing that the farewell meant that Renzo hoped she would pass on in the time he didn't see her.

"Yeah man. Hey, you'll remember me even when I pass on, right?"

"Of course. How could I forget someone like you?" he answered, as if it were a reflex.

Harumi smiled "Thanks," and with that, she ran off.

Renzo smiled and then began to walk in the opposite direction.

After what seemed like a few short moments from when he and Harumi parted, Renzo immediately froze dead in his tracks. Something wasn't right. The mood had suddenly changed, and for some reason, he felt a presence. A large one. But it was unlike anything he had ever sensed before. This new presence was so ominous and suffocating that his very nerves refused to respond. Cold sweat trickled down the side of Renzo's face as he forced himself to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

Wait a second... Harumi was walking in that direction. It couldn't be her, could it?

The alarms going off in his head were warning him not to turn around, that he should just run and never look back. They were telling him that if he turned around, it would mean that he has accepted his death.

But he needed to know if Harumi was okay. He had a feeling, spirit or not, it was very dangerous to be here.

As Renzo slowly willed his body to turn around, he could hear his heart thundering in his ears as a last effort to warn him. It was beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest.

"Harumi... is that you?"

When Renzo turned around completely, he was faced with an otherworldly creature with a hole in its chest that easily towered over him. Its skin was a sickly green and it had a chalk-white mask that resembled the face of a ram. With hungry eyes, the beast stared at Renzo, who was totally frozen with fear, before it let out a spine chilling roar that was sure to echo throughout the whole city.

"Get down!" A voice called out. Renzo, who barely had time to register what was going on, turned in the direction of the voice's owner, only to catch a brief glimpse of the figure before she launched, what could be described as an arrow of light, right past his head with wind-breaking speed.

The arrow pierced the huge beast in its shoulder and it let out a deafening cry of anguish.

"Damn it, I missed- Hey, you! I told you to get down!"

Her words snapped him out of his daze and he unconsciously dropped the plastic bag of groceries. Once he was back to his senses, Renzo's green eyes focused on the person in white standing in the distance, still trying to accept that this was really happening.

The first thing he noticed about the girl was that she looked to be about his age, if not younger. She had dark blue hair that was tied up into a ponytail and a porcelain skin complexion, and her eyes, which were a harsh shade of violet, were narrowed in annoyance. She wore a white tunic with blue trimmings with pants with the same color scheme. But what stood out the most about her was not her hair color or her attire, it was the fact that she held what appeared to be a bow made entirely out of blue light, and to top it off, she had it an arrow also made of light. Notched and ready to fire.

"Uh.." Renzo began but was quickly interrupted when the beast let a howl as it began charging towards the Archer, as he now called the mysterious girl in white.

The Archer expertly dodged and avoided the creature's swings and grabs while vaulting off of lampposts and fences, all while shooting more arrows at the beast. Renzo could only stand there in awe and watch the incredible display.

Just when the creature seemed to be on the verge of defeat, in a last ditch effort, it hurled a nearby postbox at the Archer, just as she was about to land on top of a streetlamp. The girl shot another arrow of light, cleanly splitting the object in two, but it caused the contents inside the postbox to spill out, obscuring her vision. The distraction was more than enough for beast to capitalize.

The monster's large hand cut through the shower of the countless letters that fell and backhanded the girl into a nearby building with a loud crash, causing a huge crater to form on the wall.

The beast let out a victorious roar at managing to finally hit its attacker. Renzo watched as the Archer struggled to prop herself up against the wall. It was obvious by looking that she was in no condition fight any longer, let alone stand. The beast would be on her in a matter seconds if she didn't move.

"W-what the hell... are you still doing here?" The Archer was barely able wheeze out. "Run... while you still can... or else you are going to die tonight..." The green monster took another step towards the Archer, drawing closer to her with each passing second.

Renzo knew what the obvious choice to make was. The voice in his head was literally screaming at him to make that decision. It was a choice between life and death, a choice he would either come to regret or be thankful for.

And so, Renzo made the decision to run...

Damn it...!

...straight towards the girl.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his legs ran faster than he ever thought possible. So fast, that his sneakers threatened to tear at the seams at how quick his feet hit the concrete. He rushed to the Archer's side and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here, right now."

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl, despite her injuries, fumed at Renzo. "I'm a Quincy, a member of the Vierte Batallion. I cannot lose to some hollow, and I most certainly don't need your help!"

"Okay, whatever nonsense you're saying, can you save it for later?" Renzo replied frantically as he lifted the mysterious girl. "We really don't have much time for this."

"No! I'm a Quincy for crying out loud I will stand my ground!" the girl shouted as she tried to stand on her own to face the approaching beast, which was less than twenty meters away.

Renzo gave the Archer a look of utter surprise. "You can't be serious. Okay lady, Quincy or whatever you are. If you are that dead set in fighting this thing, at least tell me what I can do to help. I mean you just got tossed into a building. Your everything must be broken."

The girl looked at him like he was crazy "That's ridiculous. You may be spiritually aware but you don't have enough reiryoku to actually have any powers."

"Well then whatever that is, give me some of it or we're dead!"

"I can't just..." The girl paused. " Wait, maybe I can! If I use some of my condensed reiryoku from one of my Gintos I could probably inject in you with it... Argh, but I don't know how or even if it's possible!" She shook her head.

"Well it's either Option A: Try it and find out or, Option B: Stand here and let that thing kill us. And I'm not going to lie, I'm really hoping we don't pick Option B."

The girl looked up at Renzo and gave a sighed of resignation. "You really are something else, you know that?" She said as she reached into a small pouch strapped to her belt and pulled out a small silver tube. She opened the tube and spilled out a blue liquid which then floated and made a sphere in her hand.

"You sure about this?"

"It's a bit too late to be asking that don't you think, Quincy?"

"I have a name you know," she replied.

"And that would be?"

"Kyouko... Kyouko Maeda."

The raven-haired teen smirked.

"Renzo Takasu, nice to meet you," he officially introduced, which earned a small laugh from Kyouko.

"I don't remember asking."

And with that the blue sphere shot forward like a bolt of lighting and hit Renzo square in the chest, piercing his heart.

Renzo remained motionless for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground.

"Well... that didn't work. Crap." Kyouko cursed as she stared at Renzo's limp body, and before she knew it, the Hollow was already upon them. lumber

"So this is how it ends, huh?"

It's so cold and dark, Renzo thought as he laid on the ground, on the verge of losing consciousness. I can't go just yet. That girl is still there. I need... to get up. I need to help her. I need to protect...

As Kyouko stared at the Hollow that loomed over her, she felt a tremendous blast of spiritual pressure coming from in front of her that momentarily blinded her. When the light died down, she looked up, and was shocked to find that Renzo was standing and facing down the hollow.

"R-Renzo?" she hesitantly called out.

He didn't respond and simply held his hand up and formed a silver longbow out of thin air. It was like his body was moving on its own. He then proceeded to pull the string back and form an arrow made of cyan light, loaded with a great amount of reishi.

"Get lost."

He fired the arrow at the beast and it blasted its head clean off, causing the rest of the body to dissolve into a bright blue light.

After standing still for a few seconds, Renzo fell to ground, out cold. This time he didn't get back up.

Kyouko stared at Renzo's unconscious body and then pushed herself up into a sitting position against the wall of the building she had crashed into. She then reached into a pocket inside her tunic and pulled out her smartphone. She unlocked the screen and tapped a few buttons before holding the phone next to her ear.

"Hello, uh, yeah could you send someone to up come and pick me up. Oh, and someone else too. Some, uh, complications have arisen. I'll tell you all about it later, and also we might want to tell the R&D about this," Kyouko explained as she glanced at the unconscious Renzo. "Yeah something really strange just happened. What? I told you I'll tell you when I get back. Yeah, thanks. Kyouko out."

...

Renzo woke up staring at the ceiling of his room. Still in a daze, he groaned and rubbed his head as he slipped out of bed wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"That was one strange dream," Renzo thought aloud as he picked up his bedside clock and stared at it.

A few seconds passed by before Renzo registered what time it was "Oh crud! I'm going to be late!" Renzo ran around his room, grabbing whatever clothes he could find, as well as his bag, and then rushed out the door. He ran straight into the living room of the two bedroom apartment where he ran into a familiar face.

Renzo's nineteen year-old sister, Tomomi Takasu, was currently sitting on the couch in a tank top and jeans, her blues filled with concentration as she plucked the strings of her guitar. When she finally noticed that Renzo standing in living room, Tomomi raised her head and her wavy raven fell over her shoulder.

"Hey little bro, where you heading off to in such rush?"

"School, I'm going to be late!" Renzo shouted over his shoulder as he opened the door.

Tomomi raised her eyebrow and shouted back "But it's Sunday!"

At that Renzo stopped dead in his tracks and facepalmed. "I knew that."

Tomomi gave Renzo a sly smirk as he threw his bag to the side. "Should we get you a digital clock that tells the day as well?"

Renzo waved his hand in a dismissing motion as he continued out the door. "Ah stuff it, I'm going to the roof."

...

Renzo leaned against the railing as he looked out at the rest of Karakura town. He scratched his head as he remembered his dream last night. It seemed too vivid to be a dream, but how could it be anything but. The thought of the dream being anything more than a dream was just so surreal that Renzo just wanted to push it out of his head, but his mind always came back to it, wondering if it was real or not.

"Kyoko Maeda..." The name escaped his lips, letting it roll off his tongue as his mind drifted to the girl with the glowing bow.

"Yup that's me," said a voice from behind Renzo.

Renzo spun around, and to his amazement, he found the girl from his once believed dream, only this time dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans instead of her white attire. She had a sheepish grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I, uh, I suppose I owe you an explanation."

 **This update was capable thanks to the helping hand of Silent Hero 13. Also thanks to him I have an idea on how to update the other chapters as well. Since I'm not as good as Silent Hero expect my updates to take some time and not be as good. But other than that hope you enjoy the update and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. An Explanation

**Chapter 2: Updated**

Renzo stood stock still as he stared gaping at the girl in front of him. The girl who he had sworn up, down, and sideways couldn't be anymore than a figment of his overactive subconscious was standing right there as real as the ground beneath him. The situation was so surreal Renzo brought his hands up to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was really there.

"Could you close your mouth?" she asked with mild annoyance "You're making this even more awkward than it already is."

"B-but it was all a dream, wasn't it?" Renzo stammered mouth still wide open.

"Well I can see how you came to that conclusion seeing as we moved you back to your room." Kyouko replied offhandedly.

"You what?!" Renzo shouted loudly "How?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard." Kyouko responded still in a casual manner "You had an ID in your wallet that we used to find your address not only that but you were surprisingly easy to carry. You should really put on some weight."

"My weight is the least of my problems!" Renzo shouted with increasing volume "What happened last night. There was a big monster thing and then you showed up and then I felt like I got shot or something."

Renzo would have continued his tirade but was stopped by Kyouko who was making shushing sounds and waved her arms around. "I will get to the explanations later but first, how much do you remember?"

Renzo stopped and raked his memory "I was walking with Harumi and then she left. After that some huge monster attacked and then there was you with some bow. After that you got hit and we talked and then you shot me with something and then darkness. Oh, yeah your name is Kyouko." Renzo finished thumping his fist into the palm of his hand as he came to his realization

Kyouko made a small smile "Good to see you still remember that Renzo."

"Oh I was also out shopping." Renzo said distractedly as the memory returned to him

"Oh that reminds me." Kyouko said as she rummaged in the pockets of her jeans pulling out some crumpled bills and held them out to Renzo "Your eggs broke so we bought you some more with the money in your wallet, so here you go."

Renzo took the money his eyes wide with shock and exasperation on Kyouko's attitude with this whole situation. It was so bizarre and ever so slightly annoying he just had to speak up. "How are you acting so calm? I mean there was giant monster attacking us last night, but your talking like it was nothing."

Kyouko nodded slightly and answered in her still casual tone "It's because I'm a Quincy. I've been trained to handle situations like these with a level head. Which you clearly haven't been."

"But I'm just a first year high school student!" Renzo shouted getting riled up again "Monster don't come attacking me on a daily basis!"

"Which is exactly why I'm not yelling at you in return. So please just calm down and I'll explain everything." and with that Kyouko sat down with a _thump_ and then patted the ground next to her.

When Renzo raised an eyebrow Kyouko explained "Well you obviously have a lot of questions so might as well get them out of the way."

Renzo sat down slowly and then asked one of the many questions that were burning his insides "What was that thing?"

"A Hollow," Kyouko explained "a spirit gone bad."

At Renzo's quizzical look Kyouko pressed on with her explanation "They're the outcome of a spirit who had stayed in this world for longer than what it should. They are beasts who crave nothing but power. They usually try to sedate this hunger by either killing other hollows, eating spirits or going after people. They're usually attracted to people higher than average spiritual pressure. That's why that one last night went after you."

Renzo's eyes widened. He had always thought the many spirits he had scene would one day come to terms with being dead and would just pass on. The last thing that would ever come to his mind would be that, if given enough time, they would turn into bloodthirsty beasts. Flashes of Harumi and countless other smiling transparent faces flashed through Renzo's head as he began to worry for them.

Pulling himself together Renzo swallowed and asked his second question "What are you?"

Kyouko smiled "That's an easier question to answer. I'm a Quincy. We're humans who are spiritually aware, like you, but we're born with an innate ability to manipulate the reishi in the air around us."

"What's reish?"

"It's what makes up the spiritual bodies of spirits and hollows. It is also the matter for the spiritual worlds, but there is always reishi in this world and there is always lots of it in places like nature."

At this explanation Renzo's jaw fell again causing Kyouko to smirk and roll he eyes "Don't think too much of it. You'll understand once you get a feel of it."

Rezno shook his head a bit to clear it before asking "So Quincies fight off Hollows and stuff? Was that why you we're there?"

"Sort of." Kyouko replied "Yes we do fight off Hollows but that's mainly the Shinigami's job."

"The what now?"

"The Shinigami, Soul Reapers or Death gods." Kyouko listed off with a resentful look in her eyes "They have lots of names, but they're essentially high powered spirits who fight off Hollows and help spirits pass on."

"So are you like allies with the Shinigami?"

"No." Kyouko replied firmly "The Quincies and the Shinigami have a ... rough history."

"Why?"

Kyouko sighed before answering "It's hard to understand without some background so I'll explain the history. Eras ago the Quincy race was born from the power of the Emperor Yhwach. Back then Quincies believed they were strong enough to take on the Hollows, and they were, but the way they fought them caused problems. Back then the Quincies defeated Hollows by completely destroying their essence rather than purifying the spirit the way the Shinigami did. The Shinigami told the Quincies numerous times that they should leave the fighting of Hollows up to them but they didn't listen."

Kyouko took a breath and pushed on "So the Quincies continued to fight Hollows and since they defeated Hollows in an unorthodox way the balance of the world was disrupted. Because of this disruption the Shinigmai were forced to eliminate almost all of the Quincies turning them into dying race. After a while the Qunicies decided it would be best to work with the Shinigami and so they came up with the idea of holding off Hollows while they waited for the Shinigami to send someone to finish it off. But due to what past dealings were like with the Quincies the Shinigmai refused the idea and decided to focus their attention on stronger Hollows. So in the end more Quincies died at the hands of Hollows as they desperately waited for a Shinigami that was never going to come. And so the Quincies numbers continued to dwindle until barely any left in the world of the living."

Renzo's eyes widened at the story. He didn't want to believe that the whole race was gone. "B-but you said _we_ when you talked about moving me so they're some of you left right."

Kyouko smiled "Oh they're more than just some. Back after the initial purge of the Quincies a group of survivors decided it was best to leave the human world and make a plain of existence just for Quincies. That's how the Reborn Imperium was created. There in their new world the Quincies thrived and even devised a new way of combating Hollows. Now instead of destroying the complete essence of Hollows we sort of purify the reishi and reiryoku that makes up the Hollow leaving nothing but the soul that it was before it turned. But by doing this we isolated ourselves from the Quincies of the Human world and so the Quincies here kept dying." Kyouko said the last sentence bitterly and began to stare out at the buildings of Karukura.

An awkward silence fell over the duo as Kyouko continued to stare at the scenery. Renzo stayed respectfully silent until he couldn't stay quiet no more and asked the question that was most important to him.

"What happened to me?"

This snapped Kyouko out of her daze and cause her to shake her head a bit before answering. "I can honestly say I have no idea. I've told my Commander and even the Head Commander about what has happened to you. Great interest has been shown, mainly by our scientists, but I've been given my orders to approach our situation as if you were a stray."

"As if I were a what?" Renzo asked incredulously

"A stray. It's what we call Quincies who are not part of the Imperium and cannot yet control their Quincy powers. What is usually done is the Quincy who finds the stray is supposed to train them in the basics and then take them to the Imperium for more advanced training. But with you I'm sure our R&D and medical teams would want to take a look at you."

"So you're going to train me?" Renzo said apprehensively yet slightly exited "When?"

"Tomorrow," Kyouko said once again looking out at the buildings of Karakura "I would prefer we start now but I have to get some supplies. Since tommorow is a Monday we will train after school. I'll see you then." and with that Kyouko stood up, dusted herself off and then seemed to vanish leaving a extremely confused Renzo behind.

"Wait!" Renzo shouted as he scrabbled to stand up"I still have questions!"

...

Kyouko walked on a dirt path to a small wooden shop. When she entered she found several aisles filled with an abundance of candies and sweets. As Kyouko was looking at the merchandise a man walked up to her causing a constant clunking sound of wood on wood with his sandals.

Kyouko turned to face the man but all she met was some sandy blond hair and gray eyes due to the fact that most of the man's face was obscured by a fan.

"What can I do for you today?" The man asked in a cheery voice while peering out from underneath his green and white bucket hat.

"I hear your shop sells items with a more ... spiritual nature." Kyouko stated as tried to stare the man in the eye without becoming unnerved

"And what if it does." the man replied in his still cheery voice giving Kyouko the impression that the fan was covering a childish grin.

"I need this." Kyouko said handing the man a slip of paper.

The man looked at it then chuckled a bit "And why would a nice little lady like yourself need this?"

"Does it matter? I'm willing to pay for the item and for you to keep quiet."

"When do you need it?" The man replied so fast that it startled Kyouko causing her to hesitate before responding.

"Tomorrow."

The man closed his fan to reveal a mildly serious face and brought his hand up to stroke his chin in mock deliberation. "I don't know, that doesn't sound like enough time to get something like this."

"I'll pay double the price on the item and your silence."

"Be here at dawn and it'll be here waiting for you." the man said opening his fan again to obscure his grin.

Kyouko hesitated a bit before nodding and walking out of the store casting several glances back at the man who was waving her goodbye still smiling behind his fan.

The man dropped his hand still smiling when Kyouko had closed the door to the shop behind her.

"Yoruichi." the man called causing a black blur to land next to him "Go and ask Mayuri to repay one of his favors to us."

"Are you sure?" asked the black shadow in a masculin voice "Whatever price she'll pay can't be worth a favor from Mayuri."

"Oh I know, but I'm sure the adventure she'll bring will be worth it though."

 **And that's the updated version of chapter two. Hopefully it was good. Reviews are always appreciated and I'll see you all in the next chapter ... update. You get the idea.**


	3. A New Classmate

**Chapter 3: Updated**

Renzo paced back and forth in his room his breakfast poptarts lying uneaten on his nightstand. He couldn't eat, his mind had been racing at a hundred miles per second ever since his talk with Kyouko on the roof of the apartment complex. He had absolutely no idea on how to cope with the information he had been given. This situation reminded him of the time he first discovered he could see spirits ... except ten times worse.

Not only were there ghosts but also giant bloodthirsty monsters, people who could control reishi, whatever that was, to make weapons and fight the monsters. And Shinigami who patrol around to fight off the Hollows and help the spirits pass on. Not only that Renzo had been told he would start Quincy training with Kyouko that afternoon and that was a whole other matter.

For starters he had _zero_ memory of what had transpired that night he met Kyouko. All he remembered was getting hit by something that felt like a god damn freight train and then nothing. If he thought hard he could remember him thinking over and over as he faded to black that he needed to protect Kyouko but that was it. The words _get lost_ came to his mind a number of times as well, but for the life of him he couldn't find out why.

As Renzo stopped in his pacing he looked at his clock and his heart stopped.

"7:15 already, I'm going to be late!" and with that Renzo scarfed down his poptarts and grabbed his bag as he ran out of his bedroom and went speeding to the door out of the apartment.

Tomomi looked up from her music sheet to see Renzo fly by and shouted "Cutting it short." at his retreating figure only to get an angry grunt in response.

Renzo sped down the stairs jumping the last few steps at the end of every flight leaving many of the other patrons confused and bewildered as push past them in his effort to get to the bottom. Why they had to live near the very top was a mystery to him. Jumping the final flight of stairs all together Renzo burst out of the apartment complex and was greeted by a rush of wind and a blast of sunlight.

Renzo ran down the street speeding by the other morning goers. Some shouted angrily at him as he pushed past them in his rush while others just looked bewildered. A rare few shouted words of encouragement at his fleeting figure as they recognized the Karakura High uniform. Renzo kept up his speed until he was right in front of a small house with a blue sign with the words "KUROSAKI CLINIC" emblazoned on them.

Renzo stood by the steps to the door panting with his hands on his knees until her heard the door open and a female voice call out "Renzo!."

A girl roughly shorter than Renzo ran out and stopped in front of him smiling.

"I hope you didn't wait long." the girl said as she brushed some of her light brown hair out of her eyes.

"Oh not at all Yuzu." Renzo replied with a sheepish smile

"That's good," Yuzu replied with a smile "let's get going so that ..." but the rest of her sentence was cut off by a blur speeding towards Renzo

"GOOOOOD MORNING RENZOOOOOO!." shouted Isshin Kurosaki as he slammed his two feet right into the abdomen of Renzo causing him to fly back several feet.

"Dad!." Yuzu shouted distressed as she ran to check on Renzo

"You have much to learn my second son!." Isshin shouted as he stared out at the horizon in what he thought was a dramatic pose "But with enough training you will soon surpass me like your older brother."

Isshin would have no doubt gone on longer if it wasn't for the fact that Renzo's fist came hurtling out of nowhere connecting with Isshin's face with a satisfying _thump_ causing Isshin to fall flat on his back.

"What in the hell makes you think that's a good idea!?" Renzo asked

"Your reflexes are terrible but your recovery time is really impressive." Isshin stated jumping up from his position on the ground to stroke his chin as if nothing had happened. "Your punching strength could use some work though."

"How's this?" said the voice of Karin Kurosaki as she planted her foot into the small of Isshin's back with a scowl much like her older brothers plastered on her face. "Why do you do that to Renzo? Isn't it bad enough that you do it to Ichigo?"

"He is my second son." Isshin stated plainly from his position on the ground "It's only natural that I train him the same way I did Ichigo."

At the mention of Renzo being Isshin's second son Yuzu's cheeks flushed pink and she began to mumble incoherently.

"Ah whatever." Karin said angrily as she stepped of her father while making sure to plant her foot on the back of his head as she walked off him "I'm heading to school, see you later Yuzu." and with that Karin ran off leaving Isshin to run back inside the house screaming something about his daughter abusing him most likely to the picture of his deceased wife.

Renzo rolled his eyes as he rubbed his stomach "Your dad is something else, come on we don't want to keep Suezo and Takesi waiting." and with that the duo went off with Yuzu's cheeks still slightly pink.

After the two walked for a while they saw two figures standing by a stop sign. One's nose was buried in a book while the other was obviously trying to get the first's attention by doing random poses and making absurd expressions.

"Hey look Suezo it's Renzo and Yuzu." the second of the two said bouncing up and down causing his mess of untidy red hair to fly around.

The first of the two looked up from his book to reveal bright blue eyes behind a pair of wire rim glasses "Good morning guys."

"You're just going to ignore me." cried out the red head his brown eyes widening in mock shock

"That's what most people try to do Takesi." Renzo said smiling at Takesi's over the top reaction as he clutched his heart in which was obviously supposed to be shattering.

"Renzo don't be some mean to Takesi." Yuzu said trying not to laugh

"Oh Yuzu, you are the only one who's ever nice to me." Takesi exclaimed throwing him self at Yuzu but was caught Suezo who had caught him by the his color.

"Alright I think that's enough of that for one day." Suezo said with a small smile as he dropped Takesi and began to walk off with Renzo and Kyouko.

Takesi scrambled up from the ground and began to chase after the group exclaiming "How could you be so mean to me?"

The now group of four began their usual trek to Karakura high accompanied with the usual conversation and occasional laughs at Takesi's over the topness. The group entered their classroom minutes later all laughing at one of Takesi's reactions to what he called 'Renzo's verbal abuse' when Renzo saw her.

Sitting in the seat right behind his was a girl with dark blue hair and porcelain white skin. She was wearing the school's uniform and was staring out the window but at the sound of Takesi's rant she turned her head to meet Renzo's eyes with her own which were a fierce shade of violet.

Kyouko stood up smiling and walked over to Renzo who was dumbstruck "Ah, Renzo. I didn't know you were in this class. I never really did thank you for yesterday."

Kyouko took Renzo's hand in a firm grip and shook it when she released Renzo noticed there was something in his hand. Turning around from the rest of his group who were being told some story by Kyouko he saw that Kyouko had put a piece of paper in his hand that said _'Try not to make a scene will you.'_

"Yeah Renzo's nice like that." Yuzu said smiling tahn she turned to Renzo "It was really nice of you to show Kyouko around."

"Huh, oh yeah." Renzo replied quickly stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Well it's reassuring that it was Renzo who showed you around instead of someone less capable." Suezo said with a smile

"Yeah it is," Takesi began before sudden realization struck him "Wait a second that was a jab at me, wasn't it!?"

This prompted the group to laugh relieving Renzo from the stress going through his mind a slight bit.

...

Renzo and his group of friends exited the school accompanied by Kyouko. The group laughed and poked fun at one another until they reached the school gates.

"So the usual hangout?" Takesi asked with a smile

Renzo was about to reply but was cut off by a sharp pain in his ribs. Looking to his side he noticed that it was Kyouko's elbow digging into him.

"Uh, not today guys. I've got plans." Renzo replied cautiously.

Takesi and Suezo shrugged and gave their farewells and began to walk off leaving Yuzu hesitating on what to do.

"It's alright Yuzu," Renzo said with a reassuring smile "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then." and with that Yuzu ran after the retreating figures of Takesi and Suezo.

After Yuzu left Kyouko began to walk off with Renzo trailing behind her.

"So what now?" Renzo asked as he chased after Kyouko

"Training of course." Kyouko said nonchalantly "We have a small walk ahead of us though. I set up our training grounds a good ways away from the city."

"So what kind of training are we gonna do?"

"Reishi control and archery mainly, we'll start with just the basics and then move on after I bring you to the Imperium."

The duo continued to walk in silence until Kyouko broke the silence

"I've been thinking, maybe your parents are Quincies. Do you think on how you can pin anything Quincy related to them? Maybe they vanished a lot to fight hollows or did they wore Quincy crosses?"

"If they did I couldn't tell you." Renzo replied with a sigh "They died when me and my sister were young."

Kyouko's look of deep concentration fell and was replaced with one of pitty "Oh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Renzo replied with a wave of his hand "It's just not a topic I usually dwell on."

"So, how did they die?" Kyouko asked tentatively

"No Idea, it was ten years ago. I was four and my sister was nine, she remembers it more, but what I was told was that they got out of the car for some reason and was hit by a some drunk idiot. Hit and run, bashed up our car pretty bad to.

"Oh, who did you live with afterwards?"

"The government. They couldn't find any relatives to give us to so before we knew it we were put into foster care. I got used to it cause I didn't really remember them but Tomomi was pretty beat up about it. She just got into college with a full ride scholarship and even got a good enough job to support us both."

"So that's why you live with her."

"Yeah, she's a good sister. One that gets on my nerves a lot but a really good sister." Renzo finished with a smile "It wasn't all bad. At school I met Yuzu after a while and her dad sort of looked after me, like a lot. I sort of learned to live with it."

The two fell into a content silenced as they now walked through the woods until Kyouko's eyes looked ahead and said "Here we are."

 **I'm so sorry about the delay on this update. But school and homework kind of take precedence, regretfully but still. Hopefully it was to your liking and starting now no more updates. The chapters from here on will be new, with slight borrowing from older chapters in the first few, but not updates. Well that is all and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
